gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Warriors
DC Warriors is the new game in Warriors franchise wich features beloved characters from DC Universe and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive and Koei Tecmo and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOX360, XBOXONE, WIIU and PC. Story Everything returns to normal after defeat of Crime Syndicate. But peace is short lived when evil Anti-Monitor is back to conquer the universe with the help of most powerful villains of DC Universe. Now it's time for the heroes of DC Universe to combine their strength and stop evil villains for once and for all. Gameplay Gamplay of this game is the same as Dynasty Warriors when enemy army is big the character will use a musou attack that will destroy every enemy army. This musou attack is called Supermoves. It will increase with attacking enemies and guarding from their attacks that Supermove gauge will be full and character will use it and destroy an entire enemy army within a minute. Character Roster Playable Characters *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Martian Manhunter *The Flash *Green Arrow *Cyborg *Hawkgirl *Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Robin/Tim Drake *Shazam *Zatanna *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Catwoman *Deathstroke *The Joker *Sinestro *Harley Queen *Bane *Doomsday *General Zod *Power Girl *Lobo *Black Canary *Raven *Killer Frost *Aquaman *Solomon Grundy *Johan Hex *John Constantine *Lex Luthor *Starfire *Beast Boy *Aqualad *Supergirl *Huntress *Wonder Girl *Azrael/Michael Lane *Captain Atom Final Boss *Anti-Monitor Collaboration Characters *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang (Mortal Kombat) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) *Diao Chan (Dynasty Warriors) *Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) *Tadakatsu Honda (Samurai Warriors) *King Leonidas (300) *Aragorn (The Lord Of The Rings) Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Mode *Challenge Mode *Gallery *Options Staff Director *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers *MASA *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Nakajo *Masato Koike *Jamie Christopherson Executive Producer *Bob Kane Voice Cast Playable Characters *Superman (Hiroki Tohchi/George Newbern) *Batman (Tessho Genda/Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (Megumi Ogata/Susan Eisenberg) *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Shun Oguri/Adam Baldwin) *Martian Manhunter (Hideyuki Tanaka/Carl Lumbly) *The Flash (Ryouta Ozawa/Neal McDonough) *Green Arrow (Kazuki Yao/Alan Tyduk) *Cyborg (Hisao Egawa/Khary Payton) *Hawkgirl (Atsuko Tanaka/Maria Canals-Barera) *Nightwing/Dick Grayson (Gackt/Troy Baker) *Robin/Tim Drake (Tetsuya Kakihara/Yuri Lowenthal) *Shazam (Houchuu Otsuka/James Arnold Taylor) *Zatanna (Michiko Neya/Lacey Chabert) *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (Yuko Kaida/Jennifer Hale) *Catwoman (Kikuko Inoue/Grey DeLisle) *Deathstroke (Kenryuu Horiuchi/JG Hertzler) *The Joker (Toshihiko Seki/Richard Epcar) *Sinestro (Takuya Kirimoto/Troy Baker) *Harley Queen (Megumi Hayashibara/Tara Strong) *Bane (Wataru Takagi/Fred Tatasciore) *Doomsday (Tomomichi Nishimura/Khary Payton) *General Zod (Yukimasa Kishino/James Woods) *Power Girl (Megumi Toyoguchi/Lauren Landa) *Lobo (Kenta Miyake/David Sobolov) *Black Canary (Nana Mizuki/Collen Clinkenbeard) *Raven (Sayaka Ohara/Tara Strong) *Killer Frost (Kotono Mitsuishi/Jennifer Hale) *Aquaman (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Phill LaMarr) *Solomon Grundy (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) *Johan Hex (Takaya Kuroda/Thomas Jane) *John Constantine (Hiroaki Hirata/Matt Ryan) *Lex Luthor (Masanori Shinohara/Mark Rolston) *Starfire (Minori Chihara/Stephanie Sheh) *Beast Boy (Souta Fukushi/Wayne Grayson) *Aqualad (Atsushi Maruyama/Khary Payton) *Supergirl (Mikako Takahashi/Amy Jo Johnson) *Huntress (Houko Kuwashima/Lauren Landa) *Wonder Girl (Mao Ichimichi/Laura Bailey) *Azrael/Michael Lane (Hiroki Yasumoto/Kevin Sorbo) *Captain Atom (Tetsuo Kurata/Jason David Frank) Final Boss *Anti-Monitor (Ryozaburo Otomo/Peter Cullen) Collaboration Characters *Scorpion (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) *Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang (Kazuya Nakai/Jim Miller) *Kitana (Atsuko Tanaka/Karren Strassman) *Liu Kang (Yuuichi Nakamura/Tom Choi) *Zhao Yun (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Diao Chan (Rika Komatsu/Carrie Savage) *Lu Bu (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Tadakatsu Honda (Akio Ohtsuka/James Babson) *King Leonidas (Johji Nakata/Gerard Butler) *Aragorn (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Viggo Mortensen) Theme Song Opening Theme: Rainmaker by Iron Maiden Ending Theme: Requiem of the Fire by Eizo Sakamoto Trivia *Lex Luthor will fight in his armor. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Koei Category:DC Comics Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:Video Games Category:Games